Finding Home
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Sakura and Shikamaru are captured on a mission, when they escape they come across an unexpected enemy. From there on Shikamaru is left to improvise in order to find his way back home. Oro/Tsu pairing implied and there is an OC.
1. Captured

**CAPTURED!**

**Thanks to my (now official) beta Ailish Oriana (I would have been too lazy to fix it) **

**You can expect longer (not so much) chapters now and fewer errors. **

**So here's the new version.**

**Have fun!**

Sweat trickled down his face splashed onto a pool of perspiration. Shikamaru hung upside down. His hands bound together, twisted painfully over the crook of his spinal cord. It had been a long time since he'd been tied up like a dead rat and left alone. His muscles were starting to ache. His throat was sore from thirst. He was burning from heat.

A clanging noise jerked his attention to the source. It was the door that had swung off its hinges, letting a cold air permeate the dingy cell and kissing Shikamaru's cheek, tauntingly. He was back.

"Don't even bother, I'm not going to utter a word no matter what you do to me" Shikamaru's voice was laced with exhaustion and determination.

"Oh I know but you'll think differently when I do something to the pink headed medical ninja here" the man said as two of his henchmen brought in a tear faced Sakura.

_I'm sorry Sakura._

"Do what you will. The Leaf's secrets are safe with me"

Sakura smiled inwardly. Despite his cool demeanor, she knew it was an act. She believed him and knew him to find a way to keep her safe

"The water" Spat the man, venomously. Anger furrowing his forehead.

The henchmen grabbed a fist full of Sakura's hair and thrust her head onto the icy cold bucket of water.

Shikamaru smirked. _I just hope this works. _

The man frowned at Shikamaru, clearly perplexed with his lack of concern.

_What in the world is this mutt smirking about. _"This is going to keep getting worse. But it can end… and you know how"

"I said it once and I'll say it again do what you will I don't give a damn"

A vein popped in the man's head. This was going to get him nowhere. Didn't this mutt understand his true potential? The amount of power he held in the palm of his hand?

"You are going to tell me now!" infuriated he charged over to Sakura held her neck in a vice grip and smashed her head against the wall with all his might.

Sakura could see stars. She was bleeding. They danced in the lids of her eyes, iridescent, making her dizzy and disoriented.

It was a while before she realized she was bleeding. She could taste blood streaming down to her lips, the bitter copper taste tingling the very tips of her tongue. She swayed, barely holding on

"That is just starting. I can do a lot better then that"

"Are you stupid or what? I. Just. Don't. Care!"

"Fine then" he said through gritted teeth and turned towards his henchmen "Leave her get him"

Shikamaru's ensuing smile was mirrored by Sakura as if infectious.

_So this was his plan._

She felt the ground lurch dangerously and her wobbly legs gave away beneath her, as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**Hope you liked it…. **

_**Review!**_


	2. Escape

**ESCAPE**

The henchmen untied Shikamaru's hands letting him fall to the ground. He recovered his footing with his lips curved in a triumphant smile.

"You fell for it!" Shikamaru's hands were a blur as they flew through his trademark signs"Ninja Art, Shadow Possession jutsu"

A shadow glided through the dirty floor, enveloping its target and causing the man's eyes to glisten with fear.

"Ninja. Art. Shadow. Strangle. Jutsu!" Shikamaru followed up.

The shadow, slithering like a snake, transformed into a hand and made its way to the man's neck. Gliding upwards with a sickening slow motion, it caused the man to panic. He flared his arms wildly and clawed at his own back; the shadowed hand grabbed the man's neck, squeezing with precision and disdain.

The man dropped to the ground, asphyxiated. His eyes, a glassy chestnut brown.

Shikamaru flicked his eyes to Sakura. She was struggling to fight off the two henchmen. _She can really do that? _He thought.

Sakura clashed her kunai with the man's. One of them had already been knocked unconscious.

_So the unconsciousness was just an act. Hmm… _he observed

As Shikamaru continued his silent examination of her, she punched her opponent in the gut and he doubled over with a gasp of surprise, caught off gaurd. A final roundhouse kick to the chins sent him out cold.

Shikamaru smirked. "Never thought you had it in you really"

"Well, now you know" replied Sakura, nonchalantly, wiping blood off her face.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to be on the other side of it" he laughed

An awkward silence settled in the air.

"We've never really had a conversation this long, have we?" Sakura asked

"Aha... Anyways we need to get going now. Lady Tsunade must await our intel"

"You mean your intel that I wasn't even allowed to hear?"

"Look Sakura, I know it's a drag but deal with it deal with it"

"Aha…"

"And if you forgot I led this mission here. So get a move on already"

"Don't you get grumpy with me mister!" Sakura turned to face Shikamaru

Fear turned his face white. _Don't hit me! _ He pleaded in his head. Outside he remained calm. "Lets get a move on already"

They left the cell, outside was a dark night with twinkling stars and a clear blue sky. It was magnificent. Shikamaru and Sakura both looked up, awed. They made their way down to some fields, where they stayed for the night.


	3. Encounter

**ENCOUNTER**

** I'd like to thank KawaiiShyGirl . I was actually stuck for ideas =)**

**So _Read_ and _Review_?**

Konoha was a long way from there, their escapade had consumed much time. Lady Tsunade would start growing impatient soon; they had to pick their pace.

"Shikamaru do you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't ninja from the leaf, if we were just ninja. Free to roam the world, no missions, no orders" Sakura asked gazing at the endless dark sky and the ever sparkling stars.

"That's nonsense Sakura. I wouldn't ever consider it" But he did, just then he did think about it. The idea seemed a lot more appealing then his current life. Everything was just a drag, at least then he wouldn't have to go through a lecture of responsibility everyday. He was never really into that stuff, but he just got dragged into it.

"If you could do it-?" Sakura was persistent.

"You seem intent on it Sakura. I bet you would" He teased

"That's preposterous!" She exclaimed "But come to think of it, I would" she said softly all the memories that she had learnt to dig deep down threatened to leak out.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"Well with everything… and Sauske and all. It doesn't seem worth much. This ninja life"

"I'm the one who thinks everything is a drag, I never really took you for being one to quit, at least not like this. But I guess Naruto is the only odd one then, Sauske made his choice, you're considering it but that one. Humph" he smiled. That kid just didn't know when to give up did he, its funny he ended up with two people who were just as ready to give up as he wasn't.

"Naruto…" she thought of that goofy kid she first met and then that immensely strong ninja, they had all come a long way "He's changed so much. He's so much stronger. I bet he will surpass all the former Hokage, even Lady Tsunade."

An unnerving silence settled in the air.

After a long pause Shikamaru said "I wish I could be more like him"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He didn't reply he didn't need to either.

"Truth be told I'm no where as good as him"

"You're kidding yourself Shikamaru"

"Am I?"

"You're great just the way you are. I couldn't imagine you being any different"

"Thanks"

Sakura's head now lay in Shikamaru's lap and they both lay starring at the wide open night in a field of colorful flowers and lush green grass. It wasn't going to get any better, Shikamaru thought.

"We better get going. Lady Tsunade doesn't enjoy waiting"

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah. In a while Sakura. The night is too beautiful to forsake"

"That it is"

They both lay there till dawn cuddled up with each other. As the first ray of sunlight hit them Sakura woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. She suddenly became stiff and tugged at Shikamaru.

"Wake up!" She said from through clenched teeth.

Shikamaru woke up and saw the blade at his throat and the snake Sannin greet him a good morning.

"Well, well, well what have we on our hands today? Leaf shinobi?" he hissed. "What is your name boy?"

"Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru stated

"And you. You're Tsunade's student are you not?"

Sakura nodded. She tried to get to her kunai but it was impossible, the Sannin had lightening fast reflexes.

"There there let us sort this out in a civilized manner shall we?"

"Where is Sauske?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You need not worry about him. Nothing is going to happen to him." "At least not yet"

Shikamaru tried to use his Shadow Possession jutsu but failed as well.

"As you both are so intent on dying why don't I finish it up a little early?" he smiled.

As he raised his sword to strike Sakura shouted "Stop!"

"What is it?" he said clearly loosing his patience

"We want to join you."

"What!" he and Shikamaru exclaimed together.

"This is interesting" Orochimaru smiled at the pair and turned away. "I'll be back in two hours, decide what you want. If you're gone I'll hunt you down and kill you. You should make an interesting pair to kill. Tsunade's student and you." He turned back and added one last thing "I'm only doing this because you're Tsunade's student, otherwise you wouldn't have got to seen the daylight"

As the Sannin strode away Shikamaru got up ready to flee.


	4. Decision

**DECISION**

"Tell me you didn't consider it when I said that thing about being free shinobi and I'll let it drop" Sakura said

Shikamaru sighed. "If I said that I would be lying. If I didn't I'd still be lying. I can't Sakura. I just can't"

"Why? It would be so much easier. You said so yourself" Sakura told him, her soft, sweet voice trying to get through to his mind and poison it with her stupid ideas.

"I JUST CAN'T! Try and get it through that thick skull of yours!" Shikamaru burst out.

Sakura backed away a few steps. "Fine then I'll go. You can go back to the village and tell Lady Tsunade I've had enough, I'll be better of here." She said her mind set. There was no changing it now.

"So as of this moment you're a rouge ninja Sakura, be careful. I'm still loyal to Konoha"

"It's not like it matters, in the end we all end up dead. So why not have a little fun while we're at it"

"Damn it Sakura you are doing nothing of the sort. We have to leave now, before he comes back! We don't have much time"

"And you think he it's going to take much effort for him to find and slay us? I can't die Shikamaru, not now"

"Ok then, we can pretend we're on his side. How about that?"

"He's going to see right through us"

"I know. But if he didn't really need to spare us then and he did. He must have something up his sleeve. I'll take my chances. Come on"

"Where?"

"Lets get our things together and get rid of our head protector"

She nodded. They begun to get all of their things together and hid their protectors in a tree nearby and marked it.

"I'll be back" Shikamaru whispered silently

Two hours passed by and he was back.

He smiled when he saw both of them ready to go with him. "You honestly think I don't know what you're up to?"

They both backed away a little, scared for their lives.

"Come on, you'll be mine in a few days" Orochimaru made his way towards the road.

The decision was made. He knew what they were up to. They knew he knew. All the cards we laid out on the table, except one. Why?

Shikamaru looked back at the tree that held the last thing that linked them to home. He also looked down by the roots, there was a kunai and a paper, he smiled. The less Sakura knew the better.

Destiny was calling out.


	5. Mission

**MISSION**

Finally they had reached _his _den.

The one question was still hanging in the air.

Orochimaru had been civil up untill now. What had he planned? Why did he need two shinobi who were way below his level?

As Shikamaru pondered over these question Orochimaru had led Sakura elsewhere.

Now he was coming back.

Shikamaru stood up. He felt so small and insignificant in front of the legendary sannin.

Orochimaru didn't waste any time. He cut down right to the chase.

"Its simple. The girl is my captive now you shall complete a mission for me and you are both free to leave or stay whatever you wish."

Shikamaru was stunned for a moment. It felt like Orochimaru actually needed their help. No matter how evil every time _his_ name was mentioned there were great things that stood by it. Evil but mighty. Why then did he need someone, no less a leaf ninja to do this.

Shikamaru nodded.

Orochimaru continued. "There is a girl in the land of snow. You have to protect her with your life if you have to, and help her train,. You shall not attempt to uncover her identity. You will be like her second shadow."

"That should be easy"

"If you attempt uncover her identity or contact your village you friend there dies. Understood?"

"Understood"

Things just got alot more complicated. This was Orochimaru he was dealing with. nothing could be as simple as it appeared. Sakura was at stake.

"One question" Shikamaru asked

Orochimaru had expected this. He signalled for him to go on.

"Why us? You have lots of more men at your disposal"

"Simple, no matter how much I may dislike the Leaf village its shinobi are loyal and trustworthy, thats not something I find in my men. They're driven by fear"

This was Orochimaru wasn't it. Becauese Shikamaru could sense emotion, and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. But somehow this man didn't seem so far gone, it still seemed he had a lot more potential for good then he let on.


	6. Nevaeh

**NEVAEH**

**I sorry it's taken forever! I will try my best to upload sooner now that I'm back. This is going to be interesting, hope you like it :)**

The next day Shikamaru left with nothing but a name to find the mysterious girl, Nevaeh. The land of snow was a beautiful place. Shikamaru had never been there before; he stood at its gates and breathed in the cool morning air.

All he had to do there was train Nevaeh and then he could be back on his way home. Throughout the journey one question nagged at his mind. Why would Orochimaru want to protect or care about anyone? That meant Nevaeh, whoever she was, was someone important; more than just some pawn. Despite Orochimaru's threat he had to figure out who she was, it would prove to be useful for leverage someday.

He asked around for someone named that, he figured the name would stand out. He wondered why someone would name their child that, it was a rather strange name albeit a beautiful one. She, as he had suspected, was easy to find. She lived alone at the edge of town in a decent house. He had also tried to find out more about her but in vain.

He went up to her doorstep and knocked. Seconds later someone opened the door. Her wavy blonde hair seemed all too familiar, he felt like he'd seen those eyes before. She was beautiful, unlike anyone he'd ever seen before.

"Shikamaru" he said bringing his hand forward.

"Nevaeh…" she said cautiously. "Who are you exactly?"

"I was sent by someone to train you"

"Train?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" he said slowly, she looked confused. "You didn't know?"

"Does it look like I did?" she rolled her eyes."Must be Orochimaru, I told him I needed no training"

"So you know Orochimaru then?"

"Of course I do, he found me when my parents left me to die. He's practically raised me. A good man"

Shikamaru smiled. He didn't know why but it started making more sense. "I'm supposed to train you and I can't go without completing my mission"

"Well then by all means, do come inside" she said holding the door open. "You know him well?"

"In a way"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Depends"

"Ahh interesting… you're a leaf shinobi aren't you?"

Shikamaru looked at her shocked. "How- how did you know?"

"Oh you learn to pick on things if you spend as much time alone as I do"

"Well this is going to be fun isn't it?"

"I suppose" she smiled.

The smiled reminded him of something, he tried hard to remember what it was but it seemed like his mind was fighting hard to keep that vital piece of information hidden.

**For those of you who faithfully review THANK YOU! For those of you who don't please try and REVIEWW! :))**

_Happy Reading!_


	7. Home

**HOME**

**Sorry that it's taken me ages (literally!) I've been concentrating on other projects, which is why I'm going to end this now. Sorry if it's disappointing.**

**Oh and I changed the title... didn't seem right anymore.**

**So here is the final chapter with a three month time jump.**

Shikamaru had certainly never planned on this. But Nevaeh had thrown him a curve ball.

Three months ago when he had first entered her home his plan was simple. Get in, find out who she was, if she was important use her, get out, go home. But the faint familiarly of her soft golden locks and the enticing shadows dancing behind her dark eyes had enthralled him. He never realized when his mission was thrown off its trajectory.

He remembered scoffing at himself. Orochimaru would be enraged. And for some reason he didn't care. Nevaeh did that. She would smile ever so slightly, the curves of her mouth lifting just enough for the smile to touch her eyes. That smile was infectious.

He trained her. Although he wasn't sure why he was doing it he went along anyway. But the day he found out who she was he was all set to make a run for it. But then there was Sakura. There would always be that constant reminder nagging him at the back of his mind. Should he leave her to die? Should he run? Should he risk sending a message back home? Or should he just stay with the girl who had pulled him out of his comfort zone and yet allowed him more comfortable than her ever thought possible.

Shikamaru was no longer just the lazy, brilliant ninja who had left the village hidden in the leaves over three months ago. Something inside him had grown and this revelation was a game changer.

Nevaeh was their daughter. Orochimaru's. Tsunade's. The prospect of two sworn enemies coming together to make a child seemed ridiculous and yet there she was, the girl who was the living proof that sometimes you're far closer to your enemies then your friends. He wondered why Tsunade never mention her or why the girl was left alone so far away from where she should belong. But then again Nevaeh thought her parents abandoned her, she never realized that he was hiding in plain sight. It raised the question of whether Tsunade even knew her daughter was alive. It would make sense, Shikamaru, though if the Hokage had no knowledge of this girl besides that fact that she should have died at birth.

"Are we leaving or what?" a voice called out breaking Shikamaru train of thought.

"Yeah, in a second"

"So this Hokage? You really think she's my mother?" the question came out hesitantly almost as if she was afraid the words would make it a lie.

"We're going to find out"

Shikamaru led the way but the girl behind him paused. She had never left the safety of her town and now she was venturing forth on a quest she never quite realized was holding hostage a piece of her that had left an emptiness filled with questions. She was afraid it would break the happy, light dream she had been living and plunge her into a reality that she wasn't even she sure she wanted.

Shikamaru had convinced her that this was the right thing to do. Of course, he had ulterior motives. There were always ulterior motive. He didn't think it was possible but Orochimaru had protected his child, the nature of their relationship eluded Shikamaru but that didn't really matter anymore. Once they reached the Leaf Nevaeh could be used as a bargaining chip, a pawn. But there were other variables. Tsunade. And he wasn't even sure he wanted to betray the girl who had handed him her trust.

They reached the gates of Konoha in five days. Five long days where Shikamaru had questioned his tactics a million times over and this was that only way. The only way to save Sakura, and she was that one he owed his loyalty to. She was his comrade. He took a moment before he entered. It took him long enough but he was there. Home.

Nevaeh shuffled her feet and nudged him forward.

"Home sweet home, yes?" she asked.

Shikamaru nodded and headed in.

The guards at the gate stopped them for a moment before realizing that it was a fellow ninja.

"Where is the protector?" one of the guards asked.

Shikamaru touched his forehead. He almost forgot.

"Lost it in a to a bunch of bandits"

The guarded nodded as if they had just shared a story the guard knew all too well.

Nevaeh stared at the Hokage's mansion. Back home there were no structures like that, but this was also a home of sorts, wasn't it? But that would be determined after she met the mother she had learnt to despise as a child.

"Who-" Tsunade was cutoff as the pair barged in not waiting for the question to finish.

Tsunade started at the girl before her not even noticing the ninja who had been missing for so long. Her breath hitched forming a lump in her throat as her gut tightened.

Their eyes met, shadows behind them performing a dance leaving no boundaries between them. Tsunade felt bare, a sudden shiver ran down her spine. She tore her gaze away from the eyes too much like the ones she had taught herself to unlove. In that moment she had realized that unloving someone wasn't quite possible. Every emotion she had dared not show in years threatened to spill over.

She didn't ask the question.

The girl didn't say a word.

Shikamaru wordlessly slipped out of the room.

"You're supposed to be dead" her voice barely a whisper, poked holes at the silence of the room.

"So it's true then? You are- you're…" Nevaeh couldn't bring herself to utter the word lest it just be a cruel lie that she had believed so easily. She was uncharacteristically afraid, afraid of being hurt.

"Your mother?" A tear slipped away and she wiped it before the girl could see. "Yes. I believe I am"

**This is the end guys! Although I'm tempted to write more I won't be able to follow through. I guess I should just stick to one-shots…**

**Well bye then! :) **


End file.
